The invention relates to a mold changing device in a vertical injection molding machine, especially a rubber injection molding machine, including an injection position or assembly with lower and upper platens, and an operator station, whereby during normal molding operations, a lower mold half is moved by a sliding table or slide plate from the injection position to the operator station and back.